prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Villano III
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Felipe Ham Lee Ray Mendoza | debut = January 29, 1970 | retired = May 2015 }} Arturo Díaz Mendoza (March 23, 1952 - August 21, 2018) was a Mexican professional wrestler best known for performing under the stage name Villano III (in Spanish Villano Tercero). Díaz is a second generation wrestler, son of luchador Ray Mendoza and the father of professional wrestlers Villano III Jr. and El Hijo de Villano III himself. Five of the Díaz brothers all used the Villano name; José de Jesús (Villano I), José Alfredo (Villano II), Tomas (Villano IV) and Raymundo (Villano V). Of the five Villano brothers Arturo is considered the most successful in terms of championship and Lucha de Apuesta (bet match) wins as well as the most talented luchador in the family. He retired from wrestling in 2015 due to health issues stemming from wrestling. For years Arturo Díaz was one of the featured performers for the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA) and during his career that spanned from 1970 until 2015 he worked for all major Mexican wrestling promotions such as Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) as well as a large number of notable smaller Mexican promotions like International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). Díaz was an enmascarado, or masked wrestler, up until 2000 where he lost to Atlantis and was forced to unmask. The match against Atlantis was later named "Match of the Year" by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*DDT :*Leg drop :*Media Cerrajera :*Senton *'Nicknames' :*"La Pantera Rosa" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Los Villanos *'Wrestlers trained' :*Cibernetico Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Mexican National Trios Champion (1 time) - with Dos Caras & Villano V :*Mexican National Atomicos Champion (1 time) - with Villano IV, Villano V & Pierroth Jr. *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Champion (1 time) - with Villano IV & Villano V *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Light Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*UWA World Welterweight Champion (1 time) :*WWF Light Heavyweight Champion (7 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Puerto Rican Champion (2 time) See also *Villano III's event history External links * Villano III profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Profile Villano 3 Category:1952 births Category:1970 debuts Villano 3 Villano 3 Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Villano 3 Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Villano 3 Villano 3 Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:2015 retirements Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Caution Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died